Display devices for achieving a “black panel effect” are known from the prior art. In this case, display elements or display units are supposed to be visible only when switched on. By virtue of the fact that the display elements or units are not visible when switched off, the display device appears to be a smooth black surface, thereby enhancing the high quality impression made by the display device. Display devices of this kind often have digital display units, which are already barely visible when switched off.
In order to ensure adequate brightness and hence adequate visibility for a user, the display units must have a high brightness, thereby necessitating more expensive components, which furthermore have a higher energy consumption. In order to lower the costs and energy consumption of a display device of this kind, there is a known practice of providing the cover element with a higher transparency in the region of the display unit, so that, while retaining the same black panel effect, a less bright display unit can be used.
In this case, there is the problem that the transition between high transparency and low transparency gives rise to reflections, for example, thereby making the transitions visible to a user. Moreover, the production of a display device of this kind is complex.